1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining a movement of a vehicle body of a vehicle and for determining a spring compression movement of at least one wheel, mounted in a sprung fashion, of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern vehicles have vehicle functions which are controlled by an evaluation of a vehicle body movement or a spring compression movement of wheels of the vehicle. Such vehicle functions are for example a damper regulation for shock absorbers or a light width regulation for headlamps of the vehicle. The vehicle body movement and the spring compression movement are thereby determined as a rule by means of spring path sensors which are arranged on wheels or wheel axles of the vehicle.
US 2005/0102083 A1 discloses a roll stability control system for a vehicle which comprises a surroundings sensor system and a control unit coupled thereto. The control unit produces dynamic vehicle-characteristic control signals in dependence upon signals of the surroundings sensor system and controls a roll-over control system.
It is the object of the invention to indicate improved methods for determining a vehicle body movement of a vehicle body or for determining a spring compression movement of at least one wheel, mounted in a sprung fashion, of a vehicle.